


Stolen Moments

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, Locker Room, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Viktuuri - side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Viktor gives Yuri a ring to prove his affection. Even though no one but them knows what it means, Yuri shows it off to everyone, especially Viktor's fiance, Yuuri. Written for NSFW Yurio Week Day 5: Possessiveness or Jealousy.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neuroglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam/gifts).



> Prompted by Neuroglam in a chat in the Madness. Thank you SO MUCH for letting me use this prompt; I loved writing it.
> 
> Thank you Icicle for the beta. I owe you so much for what I've sent your way this week. Title borrowed from Little Mix's "Secret Love Song."
> 
> Massive amounts of infidelity and Viktor and Yuri lacking in morality. You've been warned.

Yuri fiddles with the silver band on his left middle finger as he watches Viktor and Piggy practice their pair skate yet again. Mila and Georgi have left already and Yakov is in his office, meeting with the parent of his latest Russian protege. It is just the three of them at the rink.

The ring is too big for his ring finger, but Yuri doesn't care. He appreciates the fact that he can show off his jewelry and tell others to fuck off at the same time.

Plus, he likes knowing something almost no one else knows.

Piggy and Viktor have moved from the senior division to pair skating. They can't take their hands off each other. It's disgusting. Viktor pretends to be such a model fiance, with Katsudon as his loving spouse.

He twirls the ring around his finger and watches as it glints beneath the harsh lighting of the rink.

The sappy dancing bores Yuri, so he pulls out his phone and scrolls through Instagram. He rolls his eyes at a photo of JJ hanging upside down on a boat, likes a photo of Chris and his cat, and comments on Leo's selfie at the Golden Gate Bridge. Soon, he pulls up CSR Racing 2 and begins to customize his new car. He doesn't even notice that Viktor is standing in front of him until he clears his throat.

"What the fuck?"

Viktor towers over Yuri, especially since he's seated. He's standing closer to Yuri than usual, so close Yuri can smell sweat mixed with his cologne, so very Viktor. He absentmindedly rubs his ring with his thumb, twirling it around his finger. "Yuuri went home already. I said I could take you back once you were ready. You seemed pretty involved in your phone."

Yuri rolls his eyes, but looks up at Viktor. He licks his lips and his eyes follow Viktor's tongue, setting his phone aside.

Viktor sits in the folding seat beside Yuri and takes his hand, running his thumb against Yuri's ring. Yuri feels chills down his arm at the touch.

"You've been ignoring me."

"I could say the same for you, Yuri. You don't even look at me when we're practicing."

"You told me _not_ to look." Yuri turns his hand up and laces their fingers together.

Viktor frowns. "I told you not to look so obvious. Yura, I like it when you look at me."

Viktor leans closer and rests his hand on Yuri's cheek. Yuri leans into the touch as his long fingers stroke his skin.

He moves closer. "Can I look at you now?"

Viktor runs his fingers through Yuri's hair, his hand coming to rest at the back of his hand. "Yes."

He pulls Yuri into a kiss.

**

It was hard, adjusting to Yuuri living in St. Petersburg with the Russian team. Yuri was used to getting all of the attention. Mila and Georgi were cooing over Yuuri and Viktor as they skated across the ice together. Even Yakov waved Yuri off after he pulled off a quad loop triple axel combination.

Yuri stomped off the ice and walked home in the cold, furious that some stupid fatso was hogging everyone's attention - pun intended.

He arrived at his apartment and took a scalding hot shower. The water felt cleansing on his skin. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. Yuri knew he was the best skater there, and attention wouldn't change that fact. Yuri would continue to beat Yuuri to the podium every time. Still, he wanted to punch Yuuri in the nose every time Viktor wrapped his arms around him from behind, every time Viktor rested his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. It was disgusting.

Yuri shut off the water and opened the shower door. It was so steamy, he could hardly see in front of him. Even so, he could tell that there was someone standing in the bathroom with him.

"Fuck! What are you doing here?" Yuri glared at Viktor, but made no attempt to cover himself. Viktor had seen him in the locker rooms enough times to where it wasn't an issue.

Viktor's eyes raked over Yuri's body, pausing at Yuri's chest. Yuri was trying to put on more muscle in preparation for his inevitable growth spurt. Perhaps Yuri had been mistaken.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Tch." Yuri grabbed his towel from the rack and began to dry off.

Viktor grasped Yuri's wrist. "Look at me, Yuri. What did I do?"

Yuri slid out of his grip and moved past Viktor, bumping him hard as he passed. " _Nothing_. Now get out of my fucking apartment." He walked to his bedroom and sifted through his underwear drawer.

Viktor followed Yuri to his bedroom, clearly unable to take a hint. Listening to instructions had never been Viktor's strong suit. His stupid puppy dog eyes were shining, looking so _wounded_. "This _can't_ be nothing. Please. Talk to me."

Yuri turned around and realized Viktor was standing right beside him. He planted his hands on Viktor's chest and shoved as hard as he could. Viktor stumbled backward, a look of surprise on his face that slowly morphed into anger. This was the same expression he had on his face when Yuri confronted him that morning in Barcelona.

"You can't manipulate me anymore, Viktor. I'm not a fucking child."

Viktor huffed a laugh. "I'm manipulating _you_?"

Yuri realized that he was standing in his bedroom stark naked, his hair still dripping wet. Viktor was staring at him, looking his body up and down, his anger fading and changing into hunger. For some reason, it made him feel like he could be honest with Viktor.

"It's sucked ever since _he_ came to St. Petersburg."

Viktor frowned and stepped closer to Yuri. Yuri's pulse quickened, but he kept his calm demeanor. He even scowled.

"It's like I'm back in Hasetsu. Everyone fawns over him like he's something special, but he isn't. He's dime a dozen. I'm worth ten of Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor stepped forward, walking Yuri backward until the back of his knees hit the bed.

"I could be more. I can be _better_ , for you."

Viktor rested his hands on Yuri's shoulders. "I love my fiance."

Yuri wrapped his hands around Viktor's hips and pulled them closer. "Of course you do." 

He looked up at Viktor and let out a slow breath. He couldn't let Viktor know how nervous he was. Everything Yuri had ever dared to dream about was about to happen.

"What do you want?" Viktor rubbed Yuri's shoulder with his thumb.

Yuri had to clear his throat twice before he was finally able to speak. "I want _you_ , Vitya. If you want me, all you have to do is touch me."

Viktor surged forward and kissed Yuri as they fell onto the bed. Their kiss was everything Yuri had ever imagined. It gave Yuri immense satisfaction knowing that Viktor kissed him far rougher than he had seen him kiss Yuuri. His breath was nearly knocked out of him as Viktor assaulted his lips and tongue. Viktor's hands were everywhere, gripping Yuri's hips, pinching his nipples, cupping his sac, even squeezing at his neck. Yuri could do nothing but lay back and take it.

It was exactly what he wanted.

**

They move from the seats in the audience into the locker room, walking so quickly Yuri can barely keep up. Once they reach the lockers, Viktor pushes Yuri against them and kisses him again - hot, needy, desperate.

Even though it's been over a year, Viktor still kisses Yuri like that first time. He kisses as though he's starving for Yuri, as though Yuuri will never be enough for him.

Yuri doesn't mind.

Viktor makes quick work of Yuri's clothes, pulling his leggings down to his ankles and removing his shirt over his head. While Yuri enjoys being in charge, he loves when Viktor makes him feel this needed. His insecurities evaporate every time Viktor looks at him like a present to be unwrapped.

A padlock digs into Yuri's back but he ignores the pain in favor of enjoying Viktor's assault on his neck. He sucks lightly enough to not leave a mark, but still sends goosebumps down Yuri's arms and legs. Yuri grabs at the waistband of Viktor's pants and tugs them down, taking time to squeeze his ass. Viktor groans and kisses Yuri again, rutting his hard cock against the base of Yuri's stomach.

"I need you inside me." Yuri speaks against Viktor's lips, in an almost kiss each time he begins a new syllable.

Viktor runs his hands along Yuri's sides, resting on his hips. He licks Yuri's neck and cups his hand around his ass.

Yuri loves it when Viktor touches him. Sometimes, when other men flirt with Yuri, Viktor will walk over to them. He can't outwardly act possessive in the way Yuri wants him to, but he easily dismisses the other men with a casual arm flung over Yuri's shoulder. Yuri always plays with his ring, and Viktor gives him a pleased look afterward.

His favorite moments are the ones that he and Viktor sneak right in front of Katsudon. Viktor will brush against Yuri, comb his hair for him before competitions, grope him as he passes. Yuuri is blind to it. His borderline obsession of Viktor hasn't subsided at all. Yuri rolls his eyes even as he thinks about it. Viktor needs to be with someone who isn't impressed with his skating ability, who doesn’t think he’s hung the moon and treats him as the old man he really is.

Yuri can be that person. Yuri _is_ that person.

Viktor's finger pressing against Yuri's entrance is a surprise. He yelps, but lifts his left leg, wrapping it around Viktor's hip for support. Yuri throws his head back against the lockers as he enjoys the feeling of Viktor's finger inside of him, pumping slowly in and out of him without lube. The burn is welcomed; it's been a while since he and Viktor have fucked. They are in the midst of wedding planning, and it has been hard for Viktor to find enough time for Yuri.

It's been made abundantly clear that Viktor will never leave Yuuri, but Yuri doesn't give a shit about that. Yuri knows that he's under Viktor's skin, that there's no way Viktor could ever leave him either.

"Turn around." Viktor's voice is dripping with lust.

Yuri smirks and lifts his leg in front of Viktor all the way so it's in a split, then brings it down on the other side, turning to face the lockers as he sets his foot down. Viktor's finger never leaves his ass, and Yuri is quite pleased with himself.

Viktor lines up his cock at Yuri's entrance and pushes in.

**

"How long have we been doing this, Vitya?"

Yuri sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. He looked at Viktor from across the bed with a curious expression. Yuuri had been in France to support his selfie-obsessed friend and he and Viktor had taken full advantage of his absence, fucking in every room in Viktor's house. Yuri hadn't worn underwear or pants in two days.

Viktor shrugged. "Eight months, maybe? But it started much longer ago, didn't it?"

Yuri nodded. It was true; Yuri had longed for Viktor to notice him for years. He had thought his visit to Hasetsu would be enough; that his performance of Agape would convince Viktor to return to St. Petersburg with him. For him. 

It wasn't, but that had delayed the inevitable for only a year. He and Viktor were meant for each other. Viktor didn't have to be sweet and doting around Yuri. He could be selfish and take what he wanted from Yuri. Yuri gave as good as he got, making sure all of his needs were fulfilled.

"Do you love me?" Yuri regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Viktor rolled onto his stomach and picked up his head, looking at Yuri. "I do. I love you."

Yuri sighed. "Really? You just go around throwing I love you's out like that?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

Viktor sat up and straddled Yuri, pinning his wrists against the headboard of the bed. Despite the six orgasms Yuri had earlier, he felt his dick reacting. "Yuri Plisetsky."

Yuri stared into Viktor's blue eyes, biting back a retort about his wrinkle lines. "What?"

He laced their fingers together and squeezed. "I love you. More than I should; but I do anyway."

Yuri lifted his head from the wall and kissed Viktor, a softer kiss than what they normally shared. "Show me. Show me how much you love me."

Viktor bit his lip in thought, then grinned. He climbed off Yuri and began rummaging through one of the dresser drawers. After a few moments, he gave a triumphant yelp and jumped onto the bed.

"Ugh, what the fuck?" Yuri rolled his eyes at Viktor's exuberance. "You know you don't have to act like an idiot around me."

Viktor took Yuri's left hand and showed Yuri what was in his free hand. A silver ring.

"This belonged to my grandfather. My mom passed it onto me before she died. I want you to wear it so it's a reminder that I love you."

Yuri stared at Viktor, his mouth wide open. Viktor slid it on his ring finger, but it slipped down his finger. "Your middle finger, then."

"What if someone asks?"

Viktor shrugged and slid the ring over Yuri's middle finger. "I trust you'll find a better answer than I could."

He admired the ring on his finger. It made his hand feel heavy. He didn't want to think about how it made his heart feel. "It fits."

Viktor climbed back into Yuri's lap. "Yes, we do. Would you like to fuck me this time?"

"I fucking love you, you asshole." Yuri gripped Viktor's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

**

Yuri stares at the ring as Viktor fucks him. The only complaint he has about it is that it's silver - the color losers wear. Yuuri - Viktor's lover in public - wears gold. He usually doesn't think of Yuuri as his competition, but this seems to be one area where he has Yuri beat.

Still, Yuri loves that he can take a piece of Viktor wherever he goes, inaccessible to anyone else. Yuri sees a side to Viktor that no one else sees - maybe Giacometti has an idea of the kind of person Viktor is, but he can't know the whole picture. Viktor is not a kind man, but Yuri doesn't care. Yuri has always seen kindness as an overrated trait.

"Get out of your head."

Viktor fucks Yuri harder, and shit, he's taking him dry. Yuri's fingers squeeze around the locker as he takes everything Viktor gives him. The pain feels amazing; it always does. He and Viktor seem to fit perfectly together. His ass clenches around Viktor's dick and he spreads his legs further.

Yuuri wouldn't let Viktor fuck him in a locker room. Yuuri wouldn't let Viktor slam him against the wall and fuck him senseless. Yuri is everything Yuuri can't be, won't be. Viktor needs both of them to feel complete.

Viktor is hitting Yuri's prostate, unrelenting, causing Yuri to cry out. It feel so fucking good; it's been nearly two weeks since they last fucked. Yuri has thought about getting satisfaction from other men, but it somehow feels wrong. He knows it's stupid, because Viktor is sleeping with someone else too, but it still feels like a betrayal.

Still, it would be so easy. He knows how Otabek and Leroy ogle him. Perhaps he will indulge one of them during Viktor and Yuuri's wedding. He's planning on getting shitfaced that night.

Yuri feels a sharp slap on his ass, and is jolted out of his thoughts.

"Am I going too hard for you?"

He turns and looks over his shoulder at Viktor. "Never."

Viktor reaches forward and grips Yuri's prick, tugging it. The sensation of being fucked and jerked off is overwhelming and Yuri comes, shooting his seed all over Viktor's hands.

He slumps his head and arms against the lockers as Viktor continues fucking him. His legs feel like jelly, but he wants Viktor to finish inside him like this.

Yuri takes Viktor's come-covered hand and begins licking it, enjoying the taste of his own come. Viktor moans and sticks his fingers deeper in Yuri's mouth.

Viktor lets out a low groan and slams one last time into Yuri, emptying his dick in his ass. Yuri rocks his hips back and forth, loving the feeling of Viktor's cock pulsing inside of him.

After Viktor finishes, they stand locked together, panting. In this moment, everything is perfect. Yuri has never felt like this around anyone before.

"I really needed that, Yura."

Viktor slips out of him and Yuri feels come dribbling down his thighs. He grimaces but leans against Viktor's chest, resting his head on his shoulder. "Me too."

**

It was a week after Viktor gave Yuri his grandfather's ring, and some of the other skaters were visiting them in St. Petersburg. Yuri moaned and whined about having to go out to eat with a bunch of old fucks, but mostly he just couldn't stand to listen to everyone drone on about how sweet Viktor and Yuuri were.

They gathered at a popular local restaurant with an eclectic mix of menu items. It had been a while since a large group of them had come together. Yuuri had invited Phichit; Viktor had invited Chris; and Georgi, Mila, and Yuri had come along as well. Viktor seemed to emphasize that this was an important dinner for some reason, so Yuri gave in and joined them.

Once they ordered their food, Viktor tapped his glass for everyone's attention. The group stopped talking and looked to the head of the table.

"The reason we've invited you here today is because Yuuri and I have set a date for our wedding. We're getting married on February 26, right after the Winter Olympics."

The table erupted in applause.

"I'm so excited for you, Yuuri!" Phichit hugged Yuuri and whipped out his phone, adding the date to his calendar.

Mila smiled at them. "Finally! I thought you two would get married right after moving to St. Petersburg." 

Yuuri nodded. "I wanted some time to settle in. But since Viktor and I are doing pair skating for the next season, we thought it would be fitting to get married after we compete internationally as the first male pair."

Yuri fought the urge to roll his eyes and lost. It had been quite the scandal when Viktor and Yuuri had gone to the ISU committee to petition them to allow them to skate together, but it was old news. They were set to begin competing in the next two months. He picked up his glass of water and took a long drink.

"Even more importantly, we'd like to ask each of you to be in our wedding party."

Yuri choked and began coughing as everyone else began to squeal and express their gratitude. Chris looked at him with a questioning eye. "Everything okay?"

He nodded and took another drink.

Yuuri was involved in platitudes about Phichit being his best man and standing beside him and Viktor was saying something equally sappy as Georgi sobbed into his napkin. Chris seemed to be the only other one besides Yuri not completely enamoured with the current situation.

"That's a nice ring."

Yuri looked at Viktor's ring and flipped off Chris. "Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

He swallowed. "Grandpa. It was passed down to me."

Chris took a bite of his food and gave him a curious expression. "When did he give it to you?"

Yuri shrugged. "I've had it for a while."

"You're a terrible liar."

"What the fuck?"

Chris snorted. "You don't think I'd recognize Viktor's ring? He used to wear it all the time when he and I were -"

"Fucking?"

"Together." Chris took a drink from his glass of wine and sat back in his chair. "Why would Viktor Nikiforov give Yuri Plisetsky a ring?"

"It's my grandpa's." Yuri tried to hold Chris's gaze, then flipped him off again once he looked away.

Chris leaned in and spoke low. "I love him, but Viktor Nikiforov is a selfish asshole. He will take until you have nothing left to give and then leave you. You should be with someone your own age, someone you can handle. What about your friend Otabek? He'd be appropriate."

Yuri felt his cheeks turn pink. "I handle him just fine, asshole. And save the sob story for someone who gives a fuck."

He rested his chin on his hand and gave Yuri a sad smile. "You might be wearing a ring, but you'll never be the one beside him. You'll never be like that." He gestured to Yuuri.

Yuuri seemed to see the motion and his face brightened. "Yurio! You'll stand on _my_ side, won't you? I think we've become really great friends in the last year, don't you?"

Yuri shows Yuuri his middle finger, the one with the ring on it and Yuuri’s face falls. Yuri sighs. "Fine. I'm just glad you didn't ask me to be the flowergirl."

"Oh, Makkachin is doing that."

Yuri rolls his eyes so hard, his head hurts.

He won't consider Chris's words. Viktor may love Katsudon, but he also loves Yuri. They each give Viktor something the other can't. Yuri can't provide the sweet, unconditional love that Yuuri does, and Yuri doesn't expect Viktor to be anyone better than he really is. The pig might not know about Yuri, but he wouldn't understand. He didn't understand Viktor the same way Yuri did.

**

Viktor gives Yuri lazy kisses as they soap each other in the showers. It's a win-win situation; they get to clean up after their skate session, and neither of them will smell like the other.

Yuri loves the kisses they trade when it's like this - almost romantic. He sometimes wonders if he _would_ be enough for Viktor. It isn't like he minds being Viktor's lover on the side, but there are days where he wishes he wasn't.

They kiss again, and Viktor wraps his long arms around Yuri, holding him tightly. Yuri feels so safe in Viktor's arms, like nobody, nothing can stop them.

Once the soap is rinsed off their bodies, Yuri speaks. "If we're gone much longer, he'll probably start to worry."

Viktor nods. "You're right. As usual."

He shuts off the tap and they towel themselves off in silence. Yuri never knows what to say at this point, in the transition between Viktor and Yuri, and Viktor and Yuuri. He plays with his ring once he's dressed.

Viktor presses a kiss to Yuri's neck. "You're irresistible, you know that?"

Yuri grins and presses his ass against Viktor's hips. "You may have told me once or twice."

They begin to walk out of the rink. Viktor keeps his distance now, a practiced routine.

"The wedding is in a month."

Yuri nods. It's on his mind more often.

"I don't want to stop."

"Okay."

"I love you, Yura."

Yuri crosses his arms as they exit through the rink doors. They're blasted with freezing cold air. It's dark now. "Have you thought of telling him? About us?"

Viktor sighs. "He'd never accept it."

"What if I found someone else too?"

" _No_." Viktor holds out his arm, stopping Yuri. He takes Yuri's hand out from under his armpit and rubs the ring on his finger. "I gave this to you to show my devotion. You're _mine_ , don't you understand?"

It may be freezing, but Yuri feels like he's in a sauna. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

Viktor bites his lip. "It's tempting."

He releases Yuri's hand and they continue walking. "I want to go on your honeymoon. Get me a private room, and fuck me there too."

Yuri knows it's a shitty position to put Viktor in, but he wants equal treatment.

"I'll see what I can do."

Satisfied, he smiles. Viktor is _his_ just as much as Yuri belongs to Viktor.

FIN

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [his hand upon your hand; his lips caress your skin (the moody Japanese man who is a closet pervert remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161412) by [sparklespiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff)
  * [his lips caress your skin; it's more than I can stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560072) by [sparklespiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff)




End file.
